Kinetics and pharmacologic effects of activated sulfhydryl derivatives of cyclophosphamide and polymer linked analogues were studied by in vitro and in vivo assays. Soft agar cloning assays were used to determine cytotoxicity, DNA cross linking to determine biochemical effects, and in vivo cell kill assay to determine biological effects.